


Celebration

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [70]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, M/M, Mpreg, angst spread throughout with a happy ending, injury mentions, mpreg Hux, prosthetic arm!Hux, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Arkanis has a festival to celebrate the coronation of the new emperor. However, the royal family is having ups and downs at how much they're enjoying their outing, and the firework display.





	Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was supposed to be a lot shorter but I love Grey and wanted to use him more in this story, so,,,,  
> Another fic full of that good ol Oblio Special™ (Crying pregnant Hux) that my friends either love or hate lmao  
> Posting this right before bed so sorry if there's any glaring errors especially at the end lol

**Celebration**

Arkanis was throwing a grand celebration in honor of the newly crowned Emperor. There was traditional music, food, and festivals in the streets. After the official coronation, everything seemed to get even more exciting. Ren could see Hux was happy, a small smile on his face as they looked down at the city. He was busy doing some paperwork to finalize everything, a few delegates in front of him. Ren was with their son as the boy looked out the viewport. 

"Papa, look!" He pointed down. Ren followed where he was pointing.

"Those are fireworks, Grey. Little ones."

"Huh?"

"It's a light show people put on during celebrations. When you burn certain things and send them into the air, they make bursts of color."

"Pretty." Grey held up his good arm to be picked up. Ren lifted him up and brought him over to Hux. Grey reached out to him, so Hux took him. He set the toddler on his lap and awkwardly wrapped an arm around him.

Ren struggled not to frown, still not used to seeing Hux's new prosthetic. He'd only just gotten it, and wasn't used to moving it around yet. It made him feel guilty, that Hux had had to lose an arm to protect Grey, when it was his duty to protect the both of them. Nevertheless, he was thankful that they were both still alive, and that their injuries could be treated and managed. Grey was still in the process of being treated, his injuries taking longer to heal, bacta patches stuck over the right side of his body, arm wrapped up and in a sling and swathe. 

Hux finished negotiations and setting up the basics for their new government a few hours later, Grey dozing off on his lap. Ren took the boy so Hux could get up. Hux stood and stretched, putting a hand on his belly. At four months he was visibly pregnant, but not enough where Grey wouldn't be able to sit on his lap or be held.

As soon as all the delegates were gone, Hux said, "We should go out and enjoy the festivities." Hux took Grey back, kissing his forehead. "I don't remember what Arkanis tradition is like."

"You're really happy today."

"I just started our Empire, my symptoms are mild, Grey is excited... of course I'm happy."

"You just want to go eat a lot of unhealthy food where the medical droid can't yell at you." Hux glared at him. "Let's grab some credits and go."

-

Grey woke up in the elevator, blinking sleepily. He looked around, mumbling something. Hux rubbed his back, and he dozed off again. 

They made a quick stop in their quarters. As Arkanis didn't have anything grand like a palace for them, they'd prepared a room in the main government building. It was the size of an apartment, only around twice the size of Hux's old quarters on the _Finalizer_ , including a small kitchen and bathroom, but Hux and Grey loved it. Ren found some credits while Hux got Grey ready to go out.

"We'll have a lot of fun, darling. Then we'll come back here for the big firework display tonight." Hux helped him lace up his shoes, struggling a bit himself with his robotic fingers, and put a jacket on him, buttoning it up over his sling. Grey was excited to go out, his first time planetside where they could wander around and have fun. Hux pulled on his own coat, and set Grey on the floor. "Ready to go, Ren?"

Ren clipped his lightsaber to his belt. "Yes. Let's go get dinner. Come on, Grey." He held out his hand, and Grey came over and took it.

-

Grey got tired of walking rather fast, his toddler legs not suited for long walks, so Hux carried him. Ren got him a small toy and a piece of candy from a shop, so Grey perked back up like he wasn't tired from walking so far. Hux wanted to stop at a restaurant, so they went in and sat down. They took a two person table, and stuck Grey in an offered highchair. 

After looking at a menu, Hux ordered for himself and Grey, and Ren got something small. Grey tucked his toy in next to himself, and asked, "What'd you get me?"

"I... don't really know. We'll find out soon, though. We both need to start trying new things, darling."

"Okay!"

During the wait for their meal, Ren used the Force to sense for any danger. Although most of Arkanis seemed to like being back under the rule of an Empire, there were outsiders who came for the celebration that didn't seem too pleased. As Hux talked to Grey, Ren focused on someone looking at them. A Republic outsider, who didn't seem to be dangerous at the moment, but definitely wasn't happy about seeing Hux. To be safe, he quietly crushed the man's weapon with the Force.

Hux didn't notice, still having a great time. He bopped their son's nose with a finger, making the boy giggle. "Ren, are you having fun?"

"What?"

"You don't have to be so on guard. We're safe here! Lighten up."

Hux wasn't usually so happy. For once, Ren was glad his hormones gave him extreme moods. He wouldn't mind if Hux just suddenly got really happy every so often, it was far better than when they made him upset. It was so difficult to soothe him once he started crying. If their son was nearby he would cry, which meant Ren had to comfort both of them, and then Hux would get even more upset that he'd upset their son, making everything harder.

"I'll try." Hux beamed at him. Stars, he was cute. Ren wanted to kiss him, but the table was in the way. "Oh, the food's coming."

The waiter set down their plates and cups. Hux had some sort of fried fish dish, with slices of lemon on it, and a vegetable side. Grey had a sandwich and fries, and a small cup of juice. 

Hux cut one of the lemon slices in half, and picked it up. "Grey, do you want to try a lemon?"

Ren couldn't believe Hux was going to trick their son like that. Grey had never eaten a lemon before, had no idea what it was. Grey took the fruit unsuspectingly.

"Don't eat the skin, just the fruit part."

"Okay!" Grey bit into it. Instantly he made a face, and spat it out. He made an upset noise. "Noooo..." Ren held back laughter. 

Hux snorted, choking back a laugh, and took the slice away. "You don't like it?"

"It's mean..." Stars, how could children be so funny? Ren honestly couldn't believe the things Grey said or did sometimes. He was so cute.

"That's what they taste like. Some people like them." Grey shook his head. "Your Papa likes them."

"Bad Papa."

Ren couldn't resist laughing at that. Grey pouted. 

Hux squeezed out the lemon juice onto his dish. "Eat your food, sweetie. There's no lemons in it." Grey eyed his food warily, but took a fry and ate it. Finding that it wasn't sour, he enjoyed it. "There's sauce in that little cup there, dip the fries into it." Grey liked that even more.

Ren was just having a small meal. Like Grey, he was also having a sandwich, but without any side, and no drink. Hux eyed it, and then gave him a look, but Ren didn't respond. He concentrated back sensing for danger, scolding himself for losing focus.

Grey held out a fry to him. "Papa!" Ren didn't really want to eat it, but took it anyways, eating it silently. The boy was disappointed at his lack of response, and didn't offer another. He'd always felt uncomfortable in restaurants, and was rapidly losing his appetite. Still, he ate his meal, and waited for Hux and Grey to finish theirs.

After finishing and paying, Hux wanted to go somewhere for desert. Ren really didn't want to go into another restaurant, but allowed Hux to bring him into the first place that looked good. Hux bought a slice of cake for them all to share, and they sat outside.

As Hux and Grey shared the treat, Ren kept his guard. Grey pretended to feed a bite to his new toy, and Hux smiled, laughing softly as Grey popped the bite into his mouth. 

After Grey had his fill, face messy with crumbs, Hux held out a forkful to Ren. "Kylo, you have to try some. It's really good."

"No, I'm fine."

"Why not? It's delicious, and you had such a small dinner." He pushed the rest of it towards him. "You deserve a treat, too."

"No, Hux, I don't want any." He pushed it back, looking around. He really did dislike restaurants, and the public in general. People were looking at them, and he scowled so they would stop.

"Kylo, you're not having any fun, are you?" Ren looked at him, and could see he looked depressed. "You don't like going out in public... And I know you hate restaurants and crowds... I..." 

"It's fine, really."

"We shouldn't have gone out."

"No, you're happy, that's all that matters."

"The only reason we're out here is so we can all enjoy ourselves. There's no point if you're not having a good time."

Hux was on the verge of tears. Ren didn't know how to respond, and hesitated. The tears started to fall.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish... I'm a horrible husband that can't even remember you hate crowds." Hux wiped his eyes, but it didn't do much. "We should just go back to the capital building."

"No, you and Grey are having a good time out here."

"You don't even like our quarters, I can't do anything right... Ever since I got pregnant I've just been awful. Today, our quarters, the incident, and this stupid arm I know you absolutely hate. I'm sorry you have to put up with me..." Hux frowned at his robotic arm, and then hid it under the table.

"Mum?"

"Now I've ruined the outing even more, haven't I?" Hux bit his lip, looking down at the table. 

Why couldn't he just get over his stupid childhood memories and enjoy the rare outing with his family on this special day? This was supposed to be one of the greatest days of their lives, Hux finally achieving Emperor and having a planet wide celebration in his honor, and now Hux was sobbing in the middle of some restaurant because he wanted them all to have a good time together like a normal family and Ren couldn't even manage to give him that.

"No, Hux, you didn't ruin anything. Don't cry." Grey was looking between them, and Ren could tell that he was going to start bawling soon if he couldn't soothe Hux.

"I'm sorry..."

"Do you want to go back?"

"Would that make you happy...?" Hux would just be miserable if they had to go all the way back, and would feel guilty for cutting their outing short. However, if they didn't, Hux would just be hyperaware that Ren was uncomfortable and would also be miserable. Grey would be miserable and start crying either way.

Ren thought of something that could continue the outing and solve his issues with being in public. He ate the last few bites of the cake, which really was quite good, and then stood up. Grey hiccuped, and Hux looked at him. Ren could feel the new waves of guilt pouring off of his husband. He was so grateful that they'd already paid, because now he could just usher them up. After making sure Grey had his toy, Ren grabbed Hux's hand and brought him out of the restaurant. He led them down the crowded road, only slowing down when he heard Grey starting to sniffle.

Hux's hand was trembling, and he was doing his best to keep quiet, though it was obvious to anyone that looked at him that he was crying.

Ren put his arm around Hux's waist when Grey started crying fully. Hux hugged their son, not even looking where they were going.

Finally, they left the crowd and ended up where Ren was thinking of. He'd noticed that the Capital was near the ocean, and that the area they were in was right next to the water. 

A large beach, devoid of people. He noticed signs around saying not to go into the water, so he didn't go much farther past them, even though the water was quite a ways away. There was a big, flat rock, low to the ground, so he brought them over to that. They all sat down, and Ren loosely wrapped an arm around Hux.

"This is nice, huh?" Hux was going to be upset until Grey calmed down but Grey wasn't going to calm down until Hux wasn't upset. "It's quiet, but we're all together." Hux didn't respond, rubbing Grey's back. Ren knew Hux had difficultly calming down from two things in particular, when Grey cried because he was crying, and when Grey cried when he was in pain.

He took the toddler from Hux, and settled him on his lap. He tried to distract him, "Grey, look over there. It's the ocean. All water, and you can't even drink it. Isn't that neat?" Grey didn't look, turning and burying his face against his chest. "Don't cry, sweetheart, you know your Mum and I hate to see you cry." Stars, he felt so guilty for ruining their outing.

Looking over at Hux, he could see his husband was trembling, looking down at his lap. Ren scooted closer to him, until they were pressed together. "You don't need to feel bad, I had a nice time."

"No you didn't. You're just saying that to make me feel better."

"Hux, I don't want you to be miserable on the day of your coronation. You're supposed to be happy! We finally got this far."

"I know you'd rather we be back on the _Finalizer._ Less worry of danger, familiar quarters... I didn't have this arm you hate."

He'd known Hux was insecure about his arm, he should have done something to let him know he didn't find it repulsive. "I don't hate it."

"You look pained whenever you see it, don't lie. I know I was careless, I almost got Grey and the baby killed." Grey's sniffling quieted. Ren stroked his hair, sending calm feelings to him. It was a trick he'd perfected the past few weeks. Grey felt better whenever he was relaxed and sleepy. A nap always did the trick. "Oh, he's asleep..." Hux reached over to take Grey's glasses. He tucked them into his coat pocket.

Briefly, Ren entertained the thought of calming down Hux with the Force, but then decided against it. It'd feel wrong to do that, and would just make Hux more upset if he found out about it.

He thought of something. He moved Grey to be sitting next to him, and put one arm around him. "Hux, come here."

"What?"

Ren gestured to his lap. Hux got what he meant, and moved so he was kneeling on his lap. He sat down, and Ren wrapped his other arm around him. "Remember how we used to do this when Grey was a baby?"

"We'd kiss until he started crying because he was stuck between us."

"Well, he's a bit too big to be between us now, but... This is nice. We all need to relax."

"I just wanted you to enjoy yourself, I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I had fun, I was just too worried about protecting you two." He gave Hux a kiss before continuing, "And I don't hate your arm, nor do I blame you for what happened. You protected the kids. If you hadn't lost your arm, Grey would have died. He would have been too exposed."

"It's my fault he was in that situation. Now he's going to lose his arm."

"That's what cybernetics are for. He'll be fine. He coped with losing an eye, didn't he?"

"If I hadn't brought him down with me-"

"It's not your fault. I should have been protecting you. I was too weak, the Resistance got past me."

"You couldn't control that. There were too many of them. We were unprepared, especially with the weaponry."

This was what they needed, a chance to talk things out. "I don't want to fail you again. It's made me paranoid. I'm too focused on sensing danger than paying attention to you and Grey."

"We'll be safer here. Arkanis thrived under the Empire. Once the festival is over, the outsiders should clear out, and we'll stay in the Capital building. The droids will want me on bed rest soon enough." Hux looked down at his belly. "I'm getting big a lot faster than last time."

"It's all those sweets." He loved how big he was getting. So much more to touch and hug, though it did mean he would get crushed whenever Hux was on top of him in a few months. It'd happened when he was expecting Grey.

"Knowing your genes, it's twins."

"That's what you said about Grey. He was a single baby."

"He absorbed his twin."

How could he have forgotten that? "Right. Maybe this one will absorb its twin again."

"Most likely." Hux sighed.

"Do you feel better?" Hux nodded. "That's good. The medical droid said you need to relax. No more stress for the baby... babies." He gave Hux another kiss, rubbing his back.

"We have to get back before it's dark so we won't miss the firework show."

"Grey will like that."

-

Grey didn't like the firework show. The boy was upset when he woke up, but was comforted when he saw that Hux was happy again. He was initially excited for it, eager to see bigger versions of the pretty lights from earlier, but that all changed when they actually started.

When Hux flinched at the sound, Ren should have known Grey would react badly. Grey whimpered, and then buried himself against Hux's side. "What's wrong, darling?" Hux tried to get Grey to come back up, but Grey curled up more when another went off. "There's no need to be scared. You wanted to see the fireworks, didn't you?"

A third, larger firework went off, and Grey started trembling. By now, Hux wasn't looking up to watch them, focused on their son. "Grey..."

While the fireworks really were pretty, Ren wasn't enjoying them anymore, glancing at his husband and son. A group of fireworks in all different colors went off, soundly fairly similar to the rapid fire of a cannon. Grey squeaked, trying to bury himself into his mother's side.

A big orange one went off, and Grey started crying. Hux hugged him, rubbing his back and talking quietly to him. "No, don't cry... We're safe, Grey, you don't need to be scared. The fireworks can't hurt you. They're not bad explosions... This isn't like the accident, darling, I've got you, and your papa is right here. We'll protect you..."

Ren was glad that only Hux had a throne to sit on, so he could sit on the armrest and put an arm around Grey as well. The entire display went like that, Hux trying to comfort their terrified son, not looking up at all. As soon as they were over, Hux breathed a sigh of relief. Grey finally started to calm down, but was still crying.

"See? They're over, darling, and you're safe."

"My arm hurts..." Grey sobbed. "I want to go home..."

"Are you sleepy, too?" Grey nodded, sniffling. Hux stroked his hair. "We'll get your your medicine, a snack, and put you in bed, don't worry."

-

Grey ate half a sandwich and took his pain pills without a fuss, and then climbed into their bed before Hux could pick him up. Instead of moving him into his own bed, Hux let him stay there. He took his glasses, gave him a pillow, and tucked him in, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I'll come to bed right after my shower, darling."

Ren stayed with Grey while Hux got ready for bed. He laid on his side, propped up on an elbow. He held Grey's good hand, rubbing it with his thumb. Grey fell asleep faster if they pet him, they'd found. It made him feel safe. Sending calm feelings through the Force helped as well. He decided not to put him to sleep using his powers, only because Hux might notice and get suspicious as to how Grey fell asleep so quickly now and during the outing.

Grey tried to move closer to him, so he shifted, and tucked him back in. He stared up at him, good eye squinting. 

"The medics said not to squint, Grey."

"You're fuzzy."

"That's because you don't have your glasses on. Go to sleep."

"Story."

Ren hadn't thought kids actually liked bedtime stories until Grey started demanding them as soon as he could speak. "About what?"

Grey reached up and patted his face until feeling his scar. He stopped, leaving his hand there. "Your scar! Mum says I'm gonna have a lot, just like you." Grey's initial treatment hadn't been perfect, and he wasn't responding well to bacta like he should have. Ren was glad Hux was keeping Grey happy by telling them they made him more like him.

"Oh, this?" He wondered if he should tell Grey about killing Han Solo. But that would lead to a really long discussion he wasn't sure a young child would understand, even one as smart as Grey. "It was made by a lightsaber."

"That's not a story! Story!"

"Alright, Prince, get settled in. Let's see if we can get the exciting parts in before your mother says you've had enough." That piqued Grey's interest, and his eye widened. "You know how your mum told you about Starkiller, the big machine that used a sun to power itself? How it exploded after a bunch of bad people came to get rid of it? Well, I got this scar trying to defend it."

"Did you win?"

"No. Starkiller blew up, remember? I tried, though, and I got rid of someone that tried to stop me, so that was a success." He was definitely going to leave out the 'I killed your grandfather' thing. Grey already thought that killing a whole planetary system was okay, because Hux told him so, he didn't want him to think that killing his father was okay.

Though he was sure Hux had already told him he'd killed his own father. Yes, he definitely had. Okay, he would tell him.

"I had captured a Jedi, one of the bad people who have the powers that I do, and she escaped when I left her with a stormtrooper. I went to look for her, and her friends arrived to save her. They forced Phasma to lower the shields around Starkiller, letting the rest of the Resistance in. While the Resistance attacked, I went to face the group inside." Grey was hooked, even though Ren didn't think of himself as a very good story teller. Hux was the one who was interesting to listen to, so practiced at speeches.

"The Jedi?"

"Not at first. My old master had given me a mission relating to one of the people in the group, Han Solo." The name meant nothing to Grey. "Solo was my father. He'd come to try and stop me, lied that he and my mother wanted me back. They'd spent so long trying to get rid of and change me, never paid me attention. Solo was gone most of the time. It'd be like if your mum and I were never around."

They always had Grey with them, so he knew Grey wouldn't like to imagine that. "I lured him out where the Jedi and her friends couldn't help him, and killed him with my lightsaber, just like how your mum killed his father with poison."

"Because he was a mean person?"

"Well, he wasn't mean like your other grandfather, but he was foolish, weak, and a liar. He'd rather commit crimes than be with his young son, all because I could use powers and was different from him. It'd be the same if I never spent time with you because you and your mum can't use the Force, while I can."

"But I can't change that..."

"Exactly, it was cruel. Then they sent me away to be _fixed._ " He was deviating from the story, and he could see Grey looked upset at the hypotheticals. "Mum and I will never do that to you, don't worry. We love you, and would never send you away. Now, after I killed Solo, his friend shot me with a big blaster. I have a scar on my side from it. Even though I was hurt, I went after the Jedi and her friend. We fought each other. Her friend landed a blow, so I cut him down. Then the Jedi and I fought each other. I was weak from being shot, so she got a few slices before cutting my face and kicking me down."

"Oh no!"

"Starkiller started to split apart, so I was left by myself as the planet disintegrated. But your mum came and saved me, and got me off the planet before it was destroyed. He got me into a bacta tank, and then helped me as I recovered, just like he's helping you. And then we learned he was expecting you."

"Like how he has the baby in his tummy now?"

"Yes. And then you absorbed your twin, because you wanted to be an only child and have us all to yourself." Grey cheered back up. "You were a very clingy baby. You still are."

"Am I gonna get an arm like Mum?"

"I'm not sure. The medics think they might be able to save your arm. If not, you'll have it removed, and get a new one just like your mum's."

Grey yawned, just in time for Hux to come out of the refresher. Hux, now dressed in sleepwear, got into bed. He curled up around Grey. Ren went and got ready for bed as well. He came out, and found that Hux and Grey were just starting to sleep, snuggled together under the blankets.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr! @Oblioknowlton or @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
